Collision of Both Worlds
by VivGlam
Summary: Gon decides to explore the Dark Continent. Naturally, Killua, his best friend, follows after saying goodbye to Alluka. They meet Prince Valdrigue, Halwill the sorcerer, Ruruka the divine beast and their companions in the faraway land. What's next? P.S. This is my first crossover. R & R to tell me if you like it and should I continue.


_Disclaimer: I own neither Hunter X Hunter nor Crimson Spell. Hunter X Hunter belongs to Togashi Sensei while Crimson Spell belongs to Yamane Sensei. If I own H X H, I'd probably end up pairing all the male characters, and if I own Crimson Spell... I guess Havi and Val and Ruruka make amazing threesome! Fufufu~_

_A/N: I am EXTREMELY obsessed with BL since a while ago, and three days ago I figured the manga Crimson Spell. Those heavenly beings... Duhh! –nosebleed-_

_The title of it reminds me of Hunter X Hunter, if you're a fan then naturally you know why. Since I'm a HUGE fan o and I decide I'm obsessed with Crimson Spell after reading, I want to make a crossover between two fandoms. _

_The rating is subjected to change. Hope you like it! R & R please~_

_Summary: Gon decides to explore the Dark Continent. Naturally, Killua, his best friend, follows after saying goodbye to Alluka. They meet Prince Valdrigue, Halwill the sorcerer, Ruruka the divine beast and their companions in the faraway land. What's next?_

**Collision of Both Worlds**

"Why are there monsters everywhere?!" Killua, finally gets bored of monsters-killing game, complains absently to his friend. They are in the middle slaying down beasts in the forest. Since the moment they landed on this continent located at the opposite side of the earth, monsters keep emerging and get on their way. At first, they thought it is fun, but...

"It just can't be helped," punching a giant in its eye, Gon replies, shrugging, "after all, this is where the magical beasts come from..." He as well, is bored of endless monsters slaying. After 2 months of travelling on sail, not to mention the times they encountered storms and almost dies in the middle of the sea, they are still making slow progress on this unknown land because of the annoying beasts.

"I guess we can only kill them all and make them our food to teach them a lesson," Killua smirks, as another two lizard-looking beasts are knocked down by his yoyo.

"Right!" Gon's spirit is rekindled by his friend, grinning as he turns to face the bull-like creature which intends to attack him from behind.

...

"This town," Halwill says, carefully studying the surroundings, "emits a suspicious aura."

"Oh? It's just normal to me," Marse says while looking around idly, "tranquil and windy. Not a bad place."

"Idiot," the sorcerer counters at once, "do you think a normal town would have no one doing business during the day? Look at the closed shop lots and empty stalls!"

"Indeed, there should be at least someone around the town right now," Valdrigue agrees with his hand holding his chin, "In any case, we should be careful."

"You two..." though agree to Halwill's statement as well, Ruruka murmurs in jealousy. The bunny follows obediently behind Prince Val, but stops immediately to check when he hears the sound of a door cracks open.

"Sons, you shouldn't loiter around the town right now!" a middle-aged man shouts at the group of five, startling them.

"Why is that so?" Halrein asks with an eyebrow raised. Isn't now supposed to be the peak time for business?

"They are coming! Get in now!" impatiently, the man cry louder.

"Who..." Halrein is interrupt by a roar. Before finish asking his question, the answer appears in front of their eyes. An acute sound of door shutting is heard.

Seeing the monsters approaching from far, they prepare to fight back immediately. But something unexpected happens before they could do anything.

Two kids, not more than twelve, appear from nowhere, get in their way to the monsters. Knowing they are just merely as old as his younger brother, Valdrigue shouts, "Kids! Stay away from the demons! It's dangerous!"

"Kids? Who are kids?" grinning sarcastically, the silver-haired boy talks balk, before speeding to the troupe of monsters. Instead of expected annoyance, the group was dumbfounded. The boy isn't trying to show off his bravery and ends up in stupidity; instead, he is really skilled and strong.

"Ha... Sorry about that. He's always like this," the other black-spiky-haired boy is far more polite, but eventually he runs to the beasts as well. During the time the group spends to get a hold of themselves from awe, a relatively small monster is already defeated on the ground.

"We can't let the kids look down on us, can we?" Being the initiator, Valdrigue beams and slays the demon coming for him with Yug Veilund.

...

In the inn, a feast is held for the seven warriors who had saved the town from disaster.

"I, the mayor of Glujanie, thank you on behalf of all my residents. Because of your heroic deed, the town has been saved from the attack of the demons that had long harassing the peace of this town. I beg for you to stay with us a little while longer, because two weeks afterward, the monsters will come attacking the town again."

"Why should I?" the arrogant sorcerer whispers nonchalantly, which makes the prince sitting beside him and the kids opposite him glares at him.

"What makes you so sure of it?" Killua asks, working out of the logic in the old man's words. His fork playing the peas left in his plate absently. Although the chicken he ate is not enough to fulfill his hunger, he despises the idea that the disgusting green round thing is even edible.

"Because this town is cursed," the old man explains. The five young adults (including the now bunny-looking divine beast of course) understand immediately and listen obediently for the details. On the other hand, the two kids roll their eyes as if they are forced to listen to a tooth fairy story.

As the white-hair mayor telling the youngsters about the curse, both Gon and Killua decide that this is no joke about the curse. The serious gaze in the adults' eyes suggests that the outsiders know too little about this land.

...

"Tell me, Gon and Killua," Valdrigue hides none of his curiousity, "how and why did you come to this town and defeat the demons?" After they are left alone in the dining hall, with the adults drinking wine and the children having chocolate, the centre of attention is fixed on the minority.

"We are actually from very far away," Gon replies with a friendly beam, immediately receives a kick from his friend under the table. Killua prefers to remain low profile and hide the fact that they don't know a thing about this land and lure the others to talk about that. It is dangerous to reveal everything in front of people whom you don't know a thing after all.

"Yea, from another country," Killua fakes a smile, decides to speak before Gon does so that their real identity remains unknown. If it is forbidden to go to the Dark Continent in their known world, then it is highly possible that the Dark Continents forbids people from the other side of the earth too.

"Killua!" Gon, apparently having a total different opinion in his mind, exclaims out of sorts.

"Yes, you don't have to hide a thing from us," the silver-haired sorcerer see through the assassin's mind, saying, "We don't intend to harm you or to take advantage from you. What annoying brats like you can offer us anyway?"

Though irritated by his arrogance, Killua decides that what he says is right. And in the back of his mind, he is a little impressed by Halwill's intelligence and observance that is comparable to his. He nods lightly to Gon who's smiling in excitement. Little that he knows, the sorcerer holds the same opinion towards him.

"We travelled from another continent after decided to explore the unknown part of the world, called the Dark Continent. We sailed for 2 months and finally arrived here. You guys are actually the first people we came across here, because for the past week all we met was monsters. We already got so bored of killing them."

"And then today we finally saw a town, but there were monsters everywhere when we saw it. Afraid of innocent people getting hurt, we rushed here to slay them down. They are stronger than the previous ones though. You guys were there too and I'm glad we fought together. Your powers amaze me very much although there were strange stripes appearing on Prince Val's body."

Finally finishing his speech that was like machine gun, everyone including his friend staring fishily at Gon. Embarrassed, he turns to Valdrigue, "Would you mind telling me why?"

"Well, this is because of a curse. And please call me Val. Back then I had no choice but to use this demonic sword," lifting up his sword for Gon to see, he continues, "Yug Veilund, in order to save my country from demons. This sword is passed down by my ancestors and was sealed by the late king. Whoever uses this sword would be cursed and turns to a beast."

"Awesome!" much to everyone's except Killua's astonishment, Gon exclaims.

"But... I'm a beast," the prince seems to be embarrassed and unable to react.

"You are only a beast because you want to save your people! Honestly, I never knew about curses and things of sorts," suddenly reminded of Kurapika, he corrects himself, "oh I do know, but not like this."

"Really?" Marse tries to get involved in the conversation, "But we are familiar with magical things like curses and spells, even the normal citizens know about it. Though there are only wizards who know how to use them."

The conversation continues in a harmony and easy manner. None of Gon or Killua is viewed as brats, although they are both a lot younger than Valdrigue. They exchange information about magic, hunter, Nen ability, countries, monsters, and technologies and basically everything. The conversation is mostly conducted by Valdrigue and Gon.

Occasionally, the silver-haired sorcerer exchanges grins and gazes with the silver-haired hunter across the table. They have come to silent agreement that they'll like each other.

"Oh, one question, Val," while the conversation is about to end as everyone is yawning, Killua who seldom gives opinion questions casually, "how did you manage to make the stripes disappear from your body?"

"This..." Valdrigue glares at his lover who is actually sneering, "I suppose is too complicated for you to understand. Not that I doubt your intelligence, but... you'll understand when you grow up."

_P.S. So, do you like it so far? R & R to tell me if I should continue with this fic._


End file.
